


Candy Mountain

by Heather



Category: Charlie the Unicorn (Web Cartoon), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Adams
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-29
Updated: 2007-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather





	Candy Mountain

  
No one ever believed him. Why should they? Bunch of lunatics, brains the size of dwarf watermelons. Oh, well, it was all well and good for him; he didn't even _have_ kidneys. He didn't need to care about theirs, stupid anthropoids.

"You're making a good decision, pal." The unicorn beside Marvin said.

"Oh, yes, I think so." Marvin agreed. "I knew that the moment I looked at that letter 'y.' Stupid thing. It's not even a proper vowel; what's it so cheerful for? Obviously up to something."

"Obviously." Charlie said. "Come on, let's get back across that bridge before they sing the song again."


End file.
